The SWEETS Series
by GazzelE VR
Summary: Seri cerita ringan dengan Cerita, Tema, dan Pair yang berbeda-beda. Update Chap 2 :Tidur / ShikaIno/ Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, Ino terus saja bergumam kecil dalam perjalananya mencari keberadaan untuk mencari kekasihnya/ Shika! Sampai kapan kamu mau meneruskan kebiasaan jelekmu itu/ Disini sudah nyaman, jadi biarkan.../ Berminat RnR
1. Obat

**OBAT**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, Maybe OOC, dan lain-lain**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Terima kasih sudah mau datang Sakura, maaf merepotkanmu" ucap perempuan paruh baya berambut merah kepada tamu yang berada didepannya.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, dia memang harus dipaksa agar lekas sembuh" balas gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi.

"Silahkan saja ke atas, dia berada dikamarnya"

"Baiklah, permisi bibi."

Setelah masuk Sakura lansung berjalan memuju kamar Naruto sambil membuka sebuah permen dan memakannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau meminum obatmu Naruto?" ucap Sakura setibanya dikamar Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan Sakura-chan, Obat itu sangat pahit...aku tidak mau meminumnya!" balas cowok berambut pirang jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mat meminum obatmu bagaimana kau bisa sembuh, Naruto!"

"Apa saja selain obat. rasanya yang pahit itu, mencium baunya saja membuatku mual!"

Mengambil obat yang berada disamping Naruto lalu menyodorkannya kepada pemuda yang tengah sakit itu.

"Minum!" perintah Sakura garang sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Ditatap seperti itu, Naruto lansung saja meminum obatnya. Jujur saja, kekasihnya ini sama garangnya dengan Okaa-sannya.

"Anak baik." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah Naruto meminum obatnya.

"Hweek...pahit!" teriak Naruto sambil memasang wajah mual.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sakura kemudian meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan mendekatkan bibir Naruto ke bibirnya sendiri.

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman singkat dan disela ciuman itu Sakura memindahkan permen yang tadi dimakannya kemulut Naruto.

"Sekarang kau tidak merasa kepahitan lagi kan?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Blussh.

Mungkin besok Naruto akan segera sembuh.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Huahhh! ini Fic Romance pertama saya lho xD *tebar bunga kantil (?)*...jujur saya gak begitu ahli bikin romance. dan terima kasih buat **Pixie YANK Sora **yang udah ngasi ide buat judulnya...ok cuma itu aja cuap-cuap saya kali ini, sampai ketemu di Chapter depan dengan Pair yang berbeda. Terima kasih buat Reader sekalian yang mampir kemari untuk membaca fic buatan saya dan silahkan Reviewnya jika berkenan ^^

Salam

**GazzelE VR**


	2. Tidur

**Tidur**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ShikaIno

Rate : T

Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, Ino terus saja bergumam kecil dalam perjalananya mencari keberadaan untuk mencari kekasihnya.

"Si pemalas itu, dimana lagi dia melakukan kebiasaan tidurnya! Di kelas, di kantin, di lapangan sehabis olah raga...dia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk tidur. Kadang aku binggung kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasihnya."

Terus bergumam menyampaikan kekesalannya, Ino sekarang telah sampai di atas atap sekolah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas sedang berbaring di sudut atap sekolah.

"Shika! Sampai kapan kamu mau meneruskan kebiasaan jelekmu itu?" teriak Ino sambil duduk di samping pemuda itu. Tapi tampaknya Shikamaru tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Kau ini!, selalu saja tidur sesukamu...setidaknya kalau ingin tidur carilah tempat yang baik seperti dikamarmu, bisa-bisanya tertidur di sembarang tempat. Tidak di kantin, di kelas, di bangku kereta, di bangku taman, bahkan di atap terbuka seperti ini pun bisa-bisanya kau tertidur."

"..."

"Hey Shika! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?! Ayo bangun! Lebih baik kau tidur di Ruang Kesehatan daripada disini" ucap Ino lagi sembari mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya hanya untuk menemukan Shikamaru bangun dan kembali tidur sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino.

"Disini sudah nyaman, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!" kata shikamaru yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Huh..." dengus ino sembari memalingkan mukanya yang mempunyai rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>

**akhirnya setelah sekian lama cerita abal saya bisa diupdate...yah semoga cerita abal saya bisa membuat hati reader senang ^^**

Salam

**GazzelE VR**


End file.
